


we could leave this world (leave it all behind)

by Puck_Monger_99



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fish People au, Jamie is also a little shit, Jealousy, Magic, Multi, Sibling Incest, Tyler is a precious baby, basically Jordie is a jealous little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie comes home with a new mate, and Jordie is a little less thrilled about it than he would like to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could leave this world (leave it all behind)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this au a looong time ago, and now here it is. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Jordie is a little shit, y'all.

Jordie cursed, holding his hand closer to his chest. There was a burning welt forming across his arm, up to the shoulder even. All because he touched land without a safeguard. How stupid.

Particles of sediment he'd collected during his short stint on the rocks surrounding the oasis burned like fire, and he tried his best to get them off, rubbing his abused scales against a weed until he felt better. He grumbled, frustrated, and wandered back into the comfortable darkness of the depths he called home. 

However Jamie had survived the oxygenated life boggled him, mostly because they never talked about where Jamie acquired the magic. Instead of that particular discussion, he would come visit for a few days at a time, tales of humans and creatures Jordie never imagined bubbling from his lips never-endingly. 

Tonight the coven awaited their child's return eagerly, preparing extensive meals and lavish entertainment. Jordie tread idly in his own miserable impatience, but found the time to marvel at the beautiful melodies Jenny had crafted in Jamie's honor. She had insisted weeks before that she would give Jamie the songs to use on land, for magical purposes, but also to remember home by. Jordie smirked. Nobody usually caught Jen acting so pleasant. 

"Jordie," Jen smiled at him. " I think he's home."

There had been a general commotion in the commons, children playing and friends convening for the almost-holiday, but now loud cheering had begun. 

The siblings swiftly cut through the crowd, making their way towards their brother when they noticed the noise had become silence. Jen gasped, suddenly clutching Jordie's injured bicep till he hissed.

Trailing Jamie's faltering stride was a person, a human, whose hide was tinged with the telltale signs of magic. Limbs that weren't meant for the water straggled to clutch Jamie for support, and Jordie felt his lip curl up in disjointed fear and clear disgust. 

"Jamie, what, who-" Their mother approached them, but stopped several feet short of the pair.

"Mom, friends, this is Tyler." Jamie smiled, small but still genuine. "He's, he's my...my mate."

"But it's human!" Jordie growled out to his own surprise. His gills flared out with emotion. 

Jamie gave Jordie a look of hurt, now-webbed-hand clutching the humans trembling fingers. Their father, a creature of much respect and social prowess filtered through the group towards Jamie. He touched both of their faces gingerly, an act of both traditional acceptance and examination. The human smiled up at him.

Their father grinned. "Brothers and Sisters! It's time to celebrate!" He turned to address the coven. "My son has come home, and he's brought a guest! Let's show them just how hospitable we are!"

Jordie ground his teeth together when Jen let go of his arm, falling behind their friends that went to greet the human. He watched as it was tossed about with the raw fascination related to something new and interesting. Members of the coven stared and poked and stretched at its limbs with awe, asking it questions that it wouldn't answer. Jamie chuckled and spoke to it in a language that made Jordie want to scratch at his auditory membranes.

"He's so cute!" Someone, a young girl squealed to her friends. "Listen to the noises he makes!" She dug a claw into its...his belly. 

"Alright, alright!" Jamie pushed them away gently. "Don't we have a meal to get to?"

They might have relocated to the feasting hall, but still the inspection of the human went on. Questions were thrown left and right, obviously much too fast for Jamie to repeat, but it didn't bother the curious masses. 

"So," Jordie loudly garnered the attention of the table. "Why don't you make it easier on him and let him speak our language?" Jamie glanced between him and the human with large eyes. 

"I-I don't think that would be a great idea. He's a bit overloaded right now." Jamie waved his hand around. "The new food, the new people."

Jordie only nodded, thoughtfully narrowing his eyes at the human.

The night passed on in this fashion until everyone felt too tired to keep persisting for stories of the land. Jamie escorted his exhausted mate to his house, and left him to his privacy. Jordie spotted him drifting into a curtain of kelp, where no one but his brother liked to visit when it was nighttime, and he followed with a curl of apprehension in his gut. 

The bright moon shone across the surface of the ocean like glass, tendrils of light protruding even to where their fingertips brushed Jamie's face. 

"You're going to leave me already?" 

Jamie twirled to face him, gills fluttering delicately with surprise. He smiled at Jordie. 

"No. I'm ready to be home." Jordie met him beneath the glow. "I don't think Ty can manage it, though." 

Jordie scrutinized his brother, lingered on the features that seemed more pink flesh than the foamy green scales that matched his own. The eyes that seemed to have a difficult time adjusting to the natural darkness of the depths, lips that now served more of a physical purpose than they should have.

He grimaced, voice louder than he intended it to be. "What's that language you two speak?" 

Jamie seemed taken back. "English. It is very common up there."

Jordie grunted noncommittally, although his eyebrows quirked in a way that betrayed his curiosity. 

"...do you want to learn?"

"What?" Jordie glided back. "You can't..." 

Jamie followed him, face partially submerged from view. His eyes glimmered from the beams of moonlight highlighting his form. Fins that just barely sprouted from the sides of his head fluttered with a faint current, one that left Jamie's dark tresses pooled behind him. Jordie felt himself falter.

Jamie's hand reached out slowly, presenting an opportunity, a choice, and Jordie grasped it without hesitation. In a swift move that stirred the wildlife around them, Jamie pulled him flush against his chest, unnatural warmth pervading Jordie's body until he felt stupid with it. Jamie tilted his forehead against his brother's, and smiled. 

"Relax, Jord. It's not going to hurt."

"I know that!" Jordie frowned. "I, you just shouldn't-"

Jamie brushed his lips against Jordie's, something of a chaste reassurance, and pulled away. Kind laughter caressed his skin, and Jamie gently palmed the sides of his face. He pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth, but soon pulled him in for the real thing. 

Jordie's lips were opened roughly, a sharp, clear bubble of oxygen forced into his senses. He scrabbled and clawed at Jamie's hands, mostly in vain, until Jamie adjusted to holding Jordie's temples tightly. Crackles of electricity zapped his brain, a setback to instant knowledge, till he felt like he was going to black out.

And then it was over, and a thousand words fell out of his mouth despite his tongue feeling like it was weighted down to his jaw.

"Jamie, I, you...woah. How, what do you even do with...? I, what the fuck? These words are so- I mean, they're so different, just...what would Dad say? Or Mom? Double meanings-"

Jamie chuckled. "Pick a language, I can't keep up." He pulled back a few feet.

"What kind of words do they teach you up there? Would you kiss our mother with those lips?" 

"No, but I would kiss Tyler with them."

Jordie hummed. "You love him, huh?"

They spent a moment staring at each other. Jamie regarded him with eyes full of something that Jordie didn't understand, distorted by the fading light of a cloud-obscured moon.

Jamie reached out again and placed an arm around Jordie's waist and a hand to the back of his head. He tilted forward and pressed his lips against the other's, slow and sweet. 

Jordie pressed back, insistent on keeping the moment as drawn out as he could. This was theirs, and theirs alone. He let a claw trace the scales of Jamie's arm and shoulder indulgently, the other feeling around Jamie's suit for his dorsal. Jamie gasped, a novel sound to make underwater, and clamped around Jordie's shoulders to steady himself. Jordie grunted, then hissed, at the friction made against his burns.

"Jord-Jordie, stop," Jamie flinched away. "Stop. What happened?" He gestured at the wound.

Jordie tucked in his arm self-consciously. "I accidentally touched...well. You know." 

Jamie cocked his head to the side questioningly. Jordie avoided his gaze.

"Come on, let's go. I think I have something that'll help."

They entered Jamie's room with hardly a sound, but Tyler noticed them anyway. Regardless of the ability to breathe and speak, his body still lumbered through the water like a hatchling, but Jordie had even seen newborns more graceful than that. He smiled lazily at the brothers. 

"Hey, babe," Jamie kissed him on the forehead. "Where'd you put your bag?"

"It's over there." 

Jamie dug through the bag, tossing out clothes that instantly became soaked till he grabbed a bottle. He motioned for Jordie to come to him. 

"Aloe vera?" Jordie read the label. "What is it?" 

"It's like a burn salve, now relax." Jamie hummed an incantation, advanced magic that Jordie couldn't dream of casting. Tyler stared at them with big, curious eyes. "Jord, relax!" 

"Okay, okay, I'm relaxing."

Jamie continued singing until a pocket of air congealed between them, not disturbing their gills, but effectively drying out the skin and scales of their arms. Jordie jerked at the numbness, and attempted to flex against Jamie's behest. 

"Alright, hold on." Jamie squirted some aloe into his palm and rubbed it across the expanse of the burn. 

"Hey, Jame," Tyler floated towards them. "Tell him he needs to-"

"Tell him yourself."

"What?" Tyler furrowed his brow. 

"Tell him yourself." 

"Uh, okay?" He struggled to Jordie's side. "You need to do your back." 

Jordie didn't say anything. 

"Jamie-" "Jordie." 

"What?" Jordie mumbled. Jamie glared. "What?!"

"Be nice." 

He pouted. 

"Now turn around so I can get your back." 

Jordie dipped his arm back into the water, rotating till he felt the cold air on his back. Jamie pulled and moved him till the upper part of his suit was around his waist, slick fingers trailing down what Jordie assumed was where the wound veined out. Tyler waded in front lf him, smiling shyly. Jordie scowled. 

"I don't think he likes me, Jamie."

Jamie prodded the back of Jordie's head. "I said be nice." 

"I am being nice!" Jordie growled, then looked Tyler in the eye and said, "At least I haven't tried to eat you yet. I hear human is a delicacy." 

Tyler squeaked, flailing away to the cover of the bed. "You can understand me?" 

Jordie scoffed. 

"Man, don't joke about eating people. It's rude where I come from." 

"How do you know it's a joke?"

"Enough, you two." Jamie's air pocket disappeared, warmth flooding once more across Jordie's skin. Jamie's hands still rested between Jordie's shoulder blades, and he could feel the thin membrane of his webbing splayed across. "Ty, bed. You need to sleep or you'll hate us tomorrow. Jordie," A claw trailed down his vertebrae, teasing. "Get out." 

He pushed him away, out of the small home. He planted one more kiss on Jordie's cheek, then left him to the night and the encroaching darkness.

Breakfast played out much the same as the night before. More questions, and manhandling, and Tyler still looked awkward. Jordie's sympathy for him, however, was dwindling more and more with each touch and glance he and Jamie shared. Children demanded Tyler's attention constantly, and eventually (thankfully) stole him away to go play with them. Jordie felt the need to do the same with Jamie, so he did.

Jamie went wordlessly. They drifted through the commons, waving at neighbors and rousing the local fauna. Hermit crabs crawled along Jordie's forearms, and trilled in such a way that made both brothers smile. 

"Why don't you come with us?" Jamie murmured. He picked up a crab from the sand and played with its claws. "Tyler and I, we have room for one more."

Jordie stared at him, letting his own crustaceans wander away. Jamie didn't say anything else, obviously listening for an answer.

"Maybe." He finally said. 

They were alone, save for a school of tuna meandering about in the distance. Jamie took his face in hand with a spark in his eyes. 

"Please," He kissed Jordie's nose. "You will learn to love it." Another kiss to his cheek. "I know Tyler will try to make you comfortable," To the corner of his mouth. "He seems to like you." On the lips. 

Jordie whined deep in the back of his throat. "Do you want me there?"

"Yes." The other melted against him. "Yes. Please, stay with us. With me." 

Jordie closed his eyes. 

"Okay." 

Jordie felt Jamie smile against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely due for an edit. I hope to hear some criticism on my writing. I want to hear what I can do better, and if I should work on stylization more, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
